


To Harness a Shooting Star (#381: Orbit)

by Aoife



Series: Femslash100 [5]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Amnesty Week, Community: femslash100, Dark Wintons, Era: Reign of Elizabeth III of Manticore, F/F, Manipulative Michelle, Pre-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemplation on a theme. Or a slightly darker universe, manipulative Wintons and what cost the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Harness a Shooting Star (#381: Orbit)

Mike's from a family that made it its business to catch the kingdom's shooting stars and pull them into their orbit - after all that's how they've kept the kingdom theirs. Saganami loved his Queen; d'Orville hers and St-James his - and they're just the more memorable examples. Elizabeth had been denied a chance at the Academy by her father's early death; denied a chance at cultivating her officers loyalties directly, so that had fallen to Mike. 

She'd danced and played with her fellow cadets as only she could, and then Raoul had given her Honor to mentor. Honor who was _exactly_ who she'd been sent to find, hiding herself in a yeoman's clothing, despite her mother's birth and her father's service. And Honor – Honor was – even before her midshipman's cruise Mike wanted Honor for herself. The cruise was just a convenient excuse.

Something to point out and say to her mother, that Honor is one of the ones that we need, one of the kingdom's heroines-to-be, one of the ones, that when I was a little girl, you told me it was my duty to bind to us anyway I could. She already has the temptation of her mother's planet to lead her astray. Better I be her real temptation, given we need officers like her to stay - besides, mother, Elizabeth and Michael and Calvin will be good; and you know that the public like to see one of us be a little rebellious - it makes us seem normal - seem _human_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] To Harness a Shooting Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160268) by [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife)




End file.
